Say Something
by Mell0wAllykat
Summary: Levi and Eren have always had a rocky relationship. They fight a lot, and sometimes say things that they regret. But what happens when there isn't time to change the regret? Another Oneshot!


_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Eren slammed his fist to the wall and cursed Levi's name to high heaven "You're such a bastard you know that?!" Eren glared at him with fire in his shinning eyes. What were they even fighting about now? He couldn't begin to remember, that's how insignificant it was, but it didn't matter anymore. Their pride was on the line now. "You're always acting like you know everything! But you don't!"

Levi's own sharp grey eyes sliced through Eren as he grabbed the boy roughly by his shirt collar, slamming him violently back against the hard stone wall of the castle. They were in Levi's room within the Scout Regiment's base. No one could hear them, or would even dare to interrupt "I'm a bastard hm?" Levi questioned voice dark and yet completely calm like shifting ice. Pulling back his fist Levi decked Eren in the stomach, making the boy double over in intense agony "You weren't saying that last night when I fucked you." Levi whispered with a sense of wicked humor in his voice, kissing Eren softly against his jaw before he let Eren's collar go, allowing him to tumble to the ground.

Sitting up, gagging with tears in his teal eyes Eren clenched his fists on his thighs "I-I hate you!" Eren cried out, rubbing the tears angrily from his eyes, but he knew deep down… He didn't mean it. He never meant it.

"We will see about that Jaeger." Levi smirked, turning sharply on his heels before walking away.

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

"Jaeger! Don't engage! Just trust us!" Levi shouted, pushing his horse to run faster and faster. His elite team followed him, they were so close to the trap awaiting the female titan. If Eren fought her, everything would be ruined. Despite knowing this, Levi wanted to see if Eren would make the right choice. He couldn't, and wouldn't, tell the teen about the trap.

Eren clenched his jaw, the female was almost on them. If he didn't do something soon they would be devoured or at least smashed to bloody crumbs. There were already so many who had given their lives for them. He couldn't just sit by and let everyone die. Who the hell knows what's going through Levi's mind! And what had that man ever done to give Eren a reason to trust him?

"Eren, trust us! We trust Captain!" Petra pleaded, her golden eyes searching Eren's teal ones.

Hand hovering towards his teeth, Eren shook his head… that was the problem, he didn't trust Levi. Biting down hard on his hand, Eren leaped up off his horse and shifted. This was it, he wouldn't let anyone else die.

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

Eren slammed the female titan back into a tree, roaring at her and slamming his foot into her side. Everything was going well; he almost had her beat… The female caught his leg and twisted, knocking him off balance. Kicking him up, she knocked him back to the ground.

Disoriented, Eren tried to climb back up, but she kept him shoved down. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Petra and the other members of the elite team screamed, but they were too busy fighting off other titans, keeping them away from Eren and the female. Eren's body was ripped off of his titan one, severing him from the steaming flesh… He would of screamed if he had the strength.

Inwardly he did scream… _'Levi! Levi help me!' _He just wanted Levi… to be safe with him, and out of this hell.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Levi did his best to kill as many of the titans as he could. One by one he sliced at their necks, steaming bodies crumbling to the ground.

Yet they still kept coming…

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love…_

"Eren!"he called, skidding to the ground, watching in horror as the female titan ripped a chuck of flesh from the back of Eren's neck, revealing the limp form of his human body inside. Pulling him out the titan flung him to the ground, getting a better look to make sure he wasn't hurt, before she was to take him unharmed and run. He needed to cut the back of her neck before she got to him… She couldn't have him. He belonged to Levi. _Eren was his and his alone._

"Jaeger you idiot wake up!" leaping to his feet Levi shot up into the air, slinging himself with the help of the 3d maneuver gear over to her, his fists clenched tightly to his swords and fire burning within those powerful grey eyes. "You bitch!" aiming for her neck he moved downwards, ready to strike just as he felt something hard yank on the cords of his gear…

…_And I'm saying goodbye_

"Captain!" Petra screamed as Levi went flying into a tree, a splatter of blood staining the bark with an unforgiving red. His body crumbled to the ground, head lolling to the side, he tried his best to get back up, but his legs…just wouldn't budge at that moment.

The female titan growled, standing to her feet as the others moved to try and cut at her neck themselves. The sight of seeing their beloved captain wounded in such a fashion outraged them, but that rage soon turned into death and fear. It didn't take long for the female titan to quickly devoured, kill, and swat them all away like flies. To her they weren't even soldiers, but mere insects.

Sitting up a bit more, Levi winced in pain. Blood clotted on top of his head, pooling over the side of his bruised temple, seeping over his eyes. His vision blurred, but even so he tried to crawl over to the steaming body that was once Eren's titan form. He needed to drag Eren to safety. He needed to get him home… More than anything, Levi needed to tell Eren how sorry he was…

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.._

Getting over to him finally, Levi panted. Exhausted and beaten, the older captain stared down at Eren, his arms trembling and weak. They could barely hold a sword now… Levi could tell that one of his lungs had collapsed; his ribs had punctured them on impact. There were only so many breaths he probably had left.

"E-Eren…Koi…wake up you idiot." he whispered, desperate to make the scout wake, slowly moving to pick him up from the ground, and laying his head in his lap with the last bit of strength he had.

And Eren ever so slowly opened his teal eyes "L-Levi…?" The Corporal had forgotten how much he loved those big, round eyes. They were like that of a child's, innocent and pure, and always full of wonder and passion.

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you_

Levi felt a few tears sting within the corners of his eyes, but he didn't dare cry now.  
Instead the Corporal threw back his hand, slapping Eren hard across the face, the heavy smack echoing from the treetops. The sound stung his heart, but he had to do it. Eren needed to be disciplined, and to the very end Levi wouldn't let the scout get away with any stupid shit. 

Staring wide eyed up at Levi, Eren winced at the white hot pain erupting from his cheek, his ear ringing. "O-Ow! Y-you jer-" Cupping his cheek he rubbed it softly, staring up at Levi as he spoke again and his heart ached with the words Levi forced out. 

"Eren, listen to me…" Levi interrupted, his head hung low, bangs shadowing his glazed over eyes, aching. His broken body leaned over Eren, shielding him from danger behind the steaming corpse of Eren's titan body. The female titan had run off, causing most of the other titans to follow her. His tone was dead serious, forced by the sounds of faint gasping of air…  
and it scared Eren stiff. 

"I'm dying Eren…I can hardly move…or breathe anymore…" Levi grunted in pain, coughing up a bit of blood, the liquid dripping onto Eren's cheeks. "I-I'm afraid….you're going to be- fighting by yourself for now on." Levi's body trembled, growing weaker and dimmer by the minute. 

"W-what! No!" Eren cried out, struggling to sit up, but Levi insisted and kept him down on his lap, still hunched over him. Tears shinning in his eyes, Eren's hands clasped to Levi's shirt. Their last argument ran through his mind, and he tried to speak up again. He couldn't let that be the last memory they had that lead to this!

"Don't move and listen to me!" Levi barked, gritting his blood stained teeth and he held Eren, smoothing out his soft sweaty hair. 

Eren whimpered, the tears already streaming from his eyes. "B-but a-aka-chan, please! You can't die… I-I love-" 

"Koi…please, don't let the last thing I see be of you crying…" Captain pleaded, eyes softening as they became dimmer "I want… the last thing I see to be a smile damnit." Eren hiccupped, reaching his hands up to cup his dying lover's face into his hands. Fingers soothing across Levi's flushed skin, Eren traced the tips of his fingers along Levi's cheeks and jaw… trying to memorize everything. 

"Levi I-I'm so sorry….I'm so so very sorry. I was so stupid, and- and now-" 

"Shut it baka…" Levi purred, leaning down to catch Eren's trembling lips with a final kiss. The taste of blood and tears filled their mouths, and as he broke it he spoke up for one final lecture, or more of a request "I want you to learn from your mistakes now…live and defeat those bastards….live for me as I've come to live for you… Don't be an idiot like usual…be strong…but be smart…. Kill the titans….and…" coughing, Levi struggled to find the ability to even take another breath. "A-And know….I…I will always _trust you_...to live on…for me…koibito…"

"Levi!"

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you…_

Levi grew limp against Eren, his eyes closed and at peace. Eren trembled in disbelief, staring up at his now dead love. It was all his fault… he forgotten what was most important, and in the end….he lost it… 

He was alone in the world once more….With Levi no longer there to protect and trust him… No longer there to love him… His lack of trust and communication, cost him Levi's life.  
"Why? ...Why didn't I…"

_Say something..._


End file.
